


Sunflower Galaxy

by SentientMango



Series: Soulmate September 2020 [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Injury, Loceit - Freeform, Minor Injuries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Swearing, soulmate september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26482498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan has an unfortunate run in on his way to a test, which turns out to be a little more fortunate than he thought originally.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Soulmate September 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905670
Kudos: 95





	Sunflower Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Day ten of ts soulmate September!
> 
> Prompt: Day 10 - You are born with a birthmark, similar to a tattoo, that is shared by your soulmate.

Logan traced his soulmark which lay between the knuckles of his right hand. His soulmark always had intrigued him, it was a snake, which wove between his knuckles, but instead of being the colors one would normally expect with a snake found in nature, it looked like a galaxy. It fascinated him, so much so, that Logan had even spent several years trying to figure out if the stars aligned with any real galaxies, it did. Logan eventually pinned it down to be the Sunflower Galaxy, of course he wasn’t completely sure, it was hard to tell since there wasn’t a ton of surface area, but that was what he had settled on.

His friend Patton, who had become an enthusiast of flowers and their meanings since their soulmark was a vine of different flowers, had spent multiple hours educating Logan on the meaning of the sunflower and what Patton thought that might mean for his soulmate and their relationship.

“Sunflowers are loyal flowers!” Patton had told Logan when he had first told them what galaxy he thought it was. “That means either you’ll probably be really loyal to each other or they’re just a loyal person in general!” Patton paused, “of course I’m not really sure how the snake fits in, it’s not exactly the most loyal animal.”

“Snakes actually historically have many meanings other than deception. In many traditions they were viewed as potential guardians, and were also viewed as a symbol of transformation.” Logan shrugged, “I think the snake means either this will transform our lives, or we will become each other's guardians, having each other’s backs figuratively.”

That was what Logan was thinking about as he traced his soulmark. He had yet to meet his soulmate, but he wished he had.

Logan could use support, today more than ever, he was headed to his first AP test of the year. Logan gripped the straps of his bag a little tighter and put his head down and kept walking down the sidewalk. 

A car honked from behind him and Logan turned his head towards the sound as he looked for the car. Then Logan heard a yell, but before Logan could react, he was knocked off his feet. Logan fell and landed hard on his right wrist. 

”Oops sorry!” 

“Remus get back here!”

Logan glanced up and smiled slightly at the person who just ran into him, they had scrappy facial hair and a large soulmark on the left side of their neck of what looked like the start of a some sort of feathered wing, it ran down into their clothes and Logan could see a scaly tail wrapping around their right leg.

“It’s okay, are you on the run?” Logan asked.

“Nah. I’ve got time, Janny’s just a little pissed anyway.” The person offered a hand down to help Logan up and Logan took it with his left hand. When Logan stood up he tried to bend his right wrist which he immediately realized was a mistake. Logan sucked in a sharp breath, and bit his lip to avoid crying out when a rush of pain shot down his arm.

“Yikes are you good?” They asked.

Logan shook his head, “I think I might have landed on my wrist wrong.”

“Oh shit, I’m sorry.”

Logan nodded, “It’s fine, it’s my non-dominant hand. Just, yeah, I need to go.” Logan held his wrist with his other hand and rotated his other arm in it as he tried to apply gentle pressure to see where it hurt the most, but made no move to start to walk away. 

“Your hand!”

Logan glanced up, “is there something wrong with it? Besides the sprained bit.”

“Nope,” they said, “your-”

“Remus there you are!”

Remus whirled around, “Ohhh Janus~ what a surprise!”

Janus squinted at Remus and glanced around him to see Logan who was still nursing his wrist against his chest. “What did you do.”

“Why do you always assume I did something?” Remus complained. 

“Because you always do something.” Janus stepped around Remus and greeted Logan, “Hello, I am sorry if my friend did something, if you don’t need him to pay for anything, I’ll take him off your hands.” 

“Wait, Janny! No we can’t.”

“Why not!” Janus said, they were clearly fed up with Remus, “We’ve bothered this person for long enough. Come on let’s go.”

“But soulmark!”

Janus glanced at Logan slightly, Janus looked just as confused as Logan felt. “Soulmark, Remus you clearly do not have the same soulmark as this person.”

Remus nodded enthusiastically, “Nope  _ I _ don't! But you do!”

Logan looked up sharply, “Pardon me?”

Janus’s left hand drifted to their other hand, they were wearing gloves though so Logan couldn’t see if they had the same mark as him. “Yes, what are you going on about?”

Remus pointed at Logan’s hand, “look!”

Logan pulled his hand a bit tighter to his chest, but Janus looked anyway and their eyebrow raised slightly, “Oh. I suppose we do.”

“What is going on?” Logan asked.

Janus pulled off their glove, and clear as day Logan saw the same soul mark he had been over analyzing for years. 

“Oh.” Logan said, “Well this is certainly inconvenient timing.”

“Do you have somewhere to be?”

Logan nodded, “I need to get to school, I have a test that frankly I can not miss.”

Janus pointed at his wrist, “Well, is that going to be a problem?”

“It will be annoying, and possibly slow me down, but it’s my non dominant hand, so it won’t be impossible.” 

Janus nodded, “Well I don’t have anywhere to be, I’d love to get your name, and I would happily walk you to your test and then I’ll give you my phone number and we can meet up when you’re all done, although by the look of your wrist we might be spending our time in a doctors office.” Janus shot a look to Remus, who was grinning and didn’t look ashamed at all.

Logan laughed slightly, “I’m Logan, and I think regardless of what we do, it’ll be nice, although I wish you had my back literally earlier, that would have been very nice.”

“I know exactly you’re talking about,” Janus said as they followed Logan down the pavement towards his school.

Logan smiled and shook his head, “I’ll explain later, I’m just glad we met, even though it was at the cost of my wrist.”

“I’m still sorry about that, Remus is not the best at paying attention.”

“I’m glad he didn’t.” Logan said. “It caused something good to happen.”

Janus smiled slightly and ran a hand over their soulmark. “Yes, it was something good wasn’t it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> \- Mango <3


End file.
